Eagles May Soar
by BleedingCrimson
Summary: "This is the supreme irony of my life; as the weasel, Uchiha Itachi, is the one soaring above the clouds and I am the one bound to the earth, forever fated to run in his shadow, trying in vain to outpace him and be seen for such greatness." ItachiOc maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto; this is just product of our Imagination that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows, it might be fixed- especially if you find a typo or any bad grammar, we hate those just as much as you do), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the time and embarrassment please. Thank you. - Bleeding Crimson Editor

_Prologue_

"Eagles will soar." This is my curse. I am named for the majestic eagle and thus I am expected to soar like one – rise above everyone else and be a genius. However, I much prefer this one, "Eagles may soar but weasels will never be sucked into a jet engine." If it were not for that thrice-damned Uchiha prodigy I would be best, the flying eagle, proud and magnificent. But this, this is the supreme irony of my life; as the weasel, Uchiha Itachi, is the one soaring above the clouds and I am the one bound to the earth, forever fated to run in his shadow, trying in vain to outpace him and be seen for such greatness. O, how I hate him, how I despise his being, how I loathe his very existence. O, how I detest the one who stole my very namesake!

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but 't is only the prologue. Hopefully I will post Chapter 1 today, maybe to-morrow if I am unlucky. Please reviews, I enjoy knowing what people think of this. Suggestions for plot are always welcome too (as I make this up as I go along...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** We don't own Naruto; this is just product of our Imagination that we have decided to share with whoever wants to read this. Feel free to flame but if you do please flame appropriately, no bad grammar and actually have a problem with it (who knows, it might be fixed- especially if you find a typo or any bad grammar, we hate those just as much as you do), don't flame just to flame…save yourself the time and embarrassment please. Thank you. - Bleeding Crimson Editor

_Chapter 1_

My name is Akayoake no Washi, Eagle of the Red Dawn. I am 12 years old, a Chuunin, and secret rival to the Uchiha prodigy, who is also my age. I say secret because no one really knows except for my adopted older brother Akayoake no Shouji. Shouji-ani found me on his porch one day and apparently, I saved his life.

He told me, only recently actually, that his aniki had left him and the village in disgrace, and that he had been extremely depressed for long afterwards, most likely going to kill himself that day if he had not been given a reason to live, to raise and care for me.

This part, of how we became a family, makes me the happiest and the saddest. I do not like thinking about my aniki being sad, let alone depressed enough to think that he would be better off dead; besides, he is all I have.

Shouji-ani would tell me the story of how he found me to get me to go to sleep at night, other children would ask for stories about princesses and ninjas defeating armies, but not me. Every time he would tuck me in for bed and ask, "Washi-chan, what would you like to hear tonight?" I would always reply with, "Tell me how you found me, I like that one. That's when we started being a family."

He always looks so happy when he told me; I never wanted that to go away. His favourite part was when he found me on his doorstep with a note attached to the basket I was in. And every time he told me the story of how he found a baby on his porch, he brought out the letter he seemed to always carry with him, and read it aloud so that I knew that I was loved, and not abandoned.

_Dear Akayoake-sama,_

_I know this is much to ask of you, especially because we do not know each other except through reputation and a couple of meetings here and there. Even so, I do not expect you to know who I am, this detail hold no significance. However, I cannot take care of this child because of old enemies who are currently making bold attempts on my life. Most likely, they will not care about my daughter, and even if they so happen to, I know she will be safe with you. _

_Besides, she will do you good. Think not anymore on your brother. Simply because you are his brother does not mean you are bound to be like him. Thank you very much Akayoake no Shouji. I thank you from the depths of my very soul. Even if you do not decide to keep her please find a loving family for her, she has done nothing to deserve otherwise. I thank you from the very depths of my heart._

_I have not named her; she is but a couple of days old. If she exhibits part of a Kekkei Genkai, the Third will have information on it, so please do not be alarmed; though it is only a very small possibility of this happening, considering the unusual circumstances of her birth…_

_ Sincerely,_

Unfortunately, the last part was blotted out with a dark red stain that had turned more brown over the years and left both I and aniki unknowing of it's sender.

When he was done, I would ask him, "Aniki, why is my name Washi, then?"

And he would always reply, "Because, Washi, you have the spirit of an eagle. And do you know what eagles do?"

"What do they do?" Even if I heard the story hundreds upon thousands upon millions of times, I would still ask him, what do they do?

His answer, without fail, would always be, "They soar, through the heavens, Washi, and you, will do the same. I know it." With that, he would kiss my forehead and set me to sleep. I would watch him as he walked to my door, as he turned to smile at me and turn off the lights, as he continued out the door and shut it just so. If anyone would ask me, this is my favorite memory of him, when he would tell me our story and read to me the letter and put me to sleep. Shouji-ani would always encourage me to be the best, because I could, he knew it. And of course, if aniki knew it, it had t be true.

I loved my brother, I love him still, but I will never forgive him. One day he was on an S-ranked mission, to capture some defective nin, a snake-user called Orochimaru.

It had not been my first night without him though, and since the mission was supposed to take up to a week, I was not worried… for the time being. Time was up; he was supposed to come home today! I waited at the gates to Konoha. All day. He was not there. His team did not come either; I can only assume that they were killed too.

I died that day, perhaps not physically but emotionally. All I had left to content myself with was the ambition that Akayoake no Shouji put there, and hatred for this unknown ninja who had defected from my village.

From the broken mess that was my former self, I was reborn. Into the perfect ninja, I only felt hatred and only had ties to ambition. Nothing could faze me because I had no emotions to twist and mutilate. I became cruel to those who were near me, I became bitter. To all but one, that is.

. -. _. -.

"Do it again," A sharp command came from a girl with short, dark brown hair and sharp, yellow eyes that were reminiscent of an eagle.

"Hai, nee-san." A small boy with long brown hair and the trademark Hyuuga eyes, replied.

The boy proceeded to execute a nearly flawless kata called Arhat Fist, a C-ranked taijutsu kata, which involves Rising Knee, Thrusting Shoulder, Crumbling Palm, Upwards Attacking Palm, Pressure Palm, and finally Rock Attack.

"Your Crumbling Palm wavered and your elbow was too locked on Pressure Palm. If you do that on a mission while attacking someone your elbow will dislocate and put you and your teammates in danger. Again, Neji," she barked.

"Hai, Washi-nee-sama!"

Neji struck an imaginary opponent with an upward thrust of his knee, then hit the opponent with his shoulder. He stepped back once and thrust his palm into the supposed solar plexus of the enemy; he struck with his other palm, speedily rising up from its resting point at his hip. As the left arm flew up to hit a chin or a neck, the right was brought back to it's original position at the respective hip waiting for the next move in the sequence. As soon as the Upwards Attacking Palm hit would have made purchase on his opponent he brought his left hand back down and jumped into the air a bit to execute the Pressure Palm, a downwards palm-strike. Last, came the Rock Attack, a basic punch to the face or solar plexus- whichever was easier to reach at the time.

Neji finished and held his final stance as Washi walked a circle around him, appraising him for any flaws in the stance. She found none.

"Good, Neji, as expected." Here she gave him a slight smile, remembering when her aniki would do this with her, "We will work on your punching form for a while longer, then you are free to go."

She nodded to him and dropped down into a fighter's stance. Washi showed him a couple of times how it was done, fist resting at the hip, ready to be moved at a moment's notice, then striking out like a snake, twisting at the last second before fully extended to give it more power.

"Learn how to wait for the very last moment, and you will do well." She pushed his stance a little lower, "Good. Remember, your power comes from your core. If you are not able to tap into this power, then you are lost. And no, I am not talking about chakra, this also applies to physical strength." She poked him in the stomach and kneeled down in front of him so that they were eye-to-eye.

"Do you see how one small thing, like how I just poked you, can make a difference in how you hold yourself?"

He nodded. "Good, then tighten your abdomen muscles and punch my hand like you mean it."

Neji nodded once more, a look of determination spreading across his face, before he was stopped by Washi again, "If I think that you are not trying, I will make you run with me tomorrow morning."

His eyes grew wide for a split second as he was daunted by the threat. He knew she ran on the village walls, after scaling them using only her arms, every morning at daybreak. He did not want a part in it, and so decided to make sure he put his all in every punch, though he had not been about to slack off in the first place…

"Go." Was all he needed to hear as he made quick, yet calculated, punches to Washi's outstretched hands. They did this for a while, neither paying particular attention to the time, before Washi was satisfied with Neji's punches.

"Good, little bird," her nickname for him, "You are free to go and do whatever it is you do." She ruffled his hair and with a slight smile watched him run off towards the Hyuuga compound.

Washi soon put back on her stoic façade and got to work on her own techniques, training late into the afternoon. She did not notice when another stumbled onto the training field, she was so concentrated on improving her newly activated Kekkei Genkai, Seishin no Jutsu, or Spirit Technique.

It allowed her to secretly converse with the essence of a person or any form of sentient life that held a soul. Her eyes would cloud over and she became mostly deaf and dumb to the world around her, leaving her vulnerable to more subtle attacks, and her spirit would leave her body and enter another's so that they could speak. Luckily, spirits are incapable of lying and no one is able to control their spirit, except for those with Kekkei Genkai like Washi.

. -. _. -.

I enjoy reviews. Please and thank you for reading and reviewing. If I missed any of the translations and you would like it feel free to PM me or just ask in a review... ^-^'

**Translations:**  
Washi- Eagle  
Akayoake- Red Dawn  
Shouji- Soaring Second (son)  
Ani (short for aniki) - Big Brother (used when speaking of your own older brother)  
Ane (short for aneki) - Big Sister (used when speaking of your own older sister)  
Hai - Yes  
Kekkei Genkai - Bloodline Limit, Family Technique


End file.
